


They're going over exam papers

by orphan_account



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's happens while Posner and Hector are discussing Little Drummer Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're going over exam papers

It wasn’t that Dakin didn’t find the exam papers interesting; he did. There was no denying that it was useful to see the possible questions and so on. He just wished that Irwin didn’t find it quite so interesting.   
I mean, come one, here they were, alone in a poorly lit classroom and Irwin had barely taken his eyes of the papers. The only time he looked at Dakin with anything approaching appreciation was when Dakin offered a new angle to one of the many questions.   
They were sitting at one of the classroom desks, a chair between them, exam papers spread out between them. Dakin had taken off his blazer with the hope that this casual look might provoke a more informal air between them but so far no good.  
Irwin had been in full teacher mood for a full hour now. Dakin had even tried flirty answers relating to life in the renaissance but it had all been to no avail.  
Clearly something more was needed.   
Irwin was reading aloud the questions from the next paper. Dakin formed an interested yet slightly perplexed look and reached out of the paper, sliding onto the chair next to Irwin in an effort to look at it more closely. Having done so, keeping his head over the paper he looked up at Irwin under lowered lashes. He couldn’t see his reflection anywhere but he imagined that the effect was pretty good. Good enough apparently as Irwin faltered in his summation of the questions, a faint blush stealing over his cheeks. His eyes, which quickly darted away from Dakin’s, looked extremely uneasy.  
Dakin smiled easily ‘sorry sir, I didn’t quite catch that.’  
They were very close and Dakin could almost feel Irwin debating with himself whether to move away or not.   
‘I was just pointing out that don’t immediately go for the obvious question, the easy one. Take a moment to really look at them. You’ll be able to answer any of them, the key…’  
Dakin shifted a little closer, his knee brushing Irwin’s. Again he faltered briefly.  
He cleared his throat but his voice still sounded hoarse when he continued ‘the key is to pick the question that gives you the chance to show off the most. I doubt you’ll have much trouble with that.’  
Dakin grinned, partly in acknowledgement of the comment, partly at the fact that Irwin still hadn’t moved away. Apart from the grin he made no response, considered running his tongue across his bottom lip but decided such a move should really be practised before execution. After all, unlikely though it was, it could come off repulsive rather than inviting. He decided to soften the grin slightly into a smile. He kept eye contact until Irwin shut his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head slightly.  
‘Sir, what’s the matter?’ Dakin said, with exaggerated concern, and daring all, he reached out and placed a hand on Irwin’s leg.  
Irwin literally flinched, ‘Jesus’ he muttered and stood up quickly and crossed the room.  
‘Sir?’ Dakin asked again, aiming for confused innocence.  
Irwin was shaking his head and pacing, his hands on his hips. He was breathing erratically.   
‘You like that you have this effect on people, don’t you?’  
‘What effect would that be then Sir?’  
Irwin shook his head and laughed ironically.   
Dakin took a moment to consider his next move; he figured that this studied innocence could grow tiring quickly.   
‘Yeah, I guess I do, what’s wrong with that? I mean you enjoy impressing people with your intellect, you like the look in people’s eyes when you’ve said something particularly shocking don’t you?’  
Irwin shrugged ‘I never really thought about it.’  
‘Bollocks you haven’t. Isn’t that why you teach, a room full of boys looking up at you in awe?’  
Irwin made a noise of disagreement and shifted uncomfortably.  
‘I think if you were being really honest you’d admit that it was a big part of it. Well I’m never going to do that. People are never going to gaze adoringly at my intelligence. So yeah, alright, when I enjoy the fact that people tend to…’ Dakin grinned slightly ‘to get a little flustered when I flutter my eye lashes at them.’  
‘I’d say we should leave this for today’ Irwin said, and moved quickly back to the table and began gathering up exam papers.   
Dakin laughing moved quickly round to him ‘am I that irresistible?’ He perched on the desk.  
Irwin froze briefly before continuing to collect the exam papers up. He put them into his briefcase and paused. Dakin had been watching him with amusement. Once he had finished he slid over on the desk until he was in front of Irwin, almost touching him but not quite. He waited for Irwin to jump back again but he didn’t. He kept his eyes lowered and took a deep breath. But he didn’t move. Dakin watched him clench and unclench his fists.   
‘You know, I always thought I was.’  
Irwin’s reply was quiet and strained ‘thought you were what?’  
‘Irresistible.’  
Irwin glanced up at him and Dakin managed to catch his eye and hold it.  
‘And yet, no matter what I do, you seem to be able to resist me.’  
Irwin took a shaky breath and went to reply but seemed to change his mind. Dakin took a small step forward until his chest brushed against Irwin’s. He leaned forward so that their faces were almost touching.  
‘Why don’t you kiss me?’  
Irwin didn’t look away and Dakin could see the fear in his eyes.   
He almost had him, he was sure of it. He wasn’t pulling away; he would be out the door by now if he wanted to be. But he was still holding himself under control, a very tenuous control but still there. Dakin steeled his courage, if he read this wrong this could be very embarrassing. If it was anyone else he’d be pretty sure that he wasn’t reading it wrong but he had been telling the truth to Irwin about the fact that he was the only one who seemed able to resist him.   
But nothing ventured and all…  
‘Don’t you want to kiss me sir?’  
Irwin closed his eyes and Dakin could see the restraint he had to exercise.   
Steeling his nerve Dakin leaned forward the inch needed and placed his lips against Irwin’s, his heart beating wildly. There was a pause, barely a moment, which seemed a lifetime to Dakin before Irwin reacted. But it had worked. Irwin’s restraint crumbled and his hands flew up to grab Dakin’s arms. He crushed Dakin against him. Dakin felt a rush of triumph as he was pulled into Irwin’s arms and then jumped when he felt Irwin really start to kiss him. He hadn’t really thought ahead to how it would feel when Irwin kissed him, just thought about what he could possibly do to make it happen. He’d never been kissed as the passive partner before, always done the kissing. To his surprise he felt a sharp stab of desire at the kiss and it made him hesitate in kissing Irwin back. This hesitation made Irwin pulled back.   
Irwin went to move away but Dakin stepped forward and grabbed hold of Irwin’s arms and stopped him.  
‘Don’t,’ Dakin said, slightly breathless himself ‘don’t stop.’  
‘You don’t want this,’ Irwin said tightly.  
‘I do, I do’ Dakin said slightly desperately, not expecting to lose the moment on this issue ‘kiss me again and I’ll show you’.  
Dakin leant forward and kissed him again, this time being the one to push his tongue into Irwin’s mouth. He felt Irwin’s hand slide up his back to grip his neck, fingers running into his hair and gripping almost painfully, desperately holding him close.   
Irwin took control of the kiss again and Dakin felt himself melting slightly against him.   
Irwin pushed Dakin back against the desk, Dakin stumbled slightly so he was sitting on the desk breaking away from Irwin slightly. Worried that this might send Irwin running from him Dakin quickly pulled him to stand between his legs and down to kiss him again.   
Irwin pushed him down till Dakin was lying on the desk with Irwin leant over him.   
Suddenly Dakin found himself lying on the desk, breathing hard with Irwin on the other side of the room. He was pacing again and was rubbing his forehead with one hand.   
‘What’s the matter now?’ Dakin said with less art and more genuine annoyance than before.  
‘I’m sorry’ Irwin muttered ‘I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.’  
‘Stopped, no you’re right you shouldn’t have.’  
Irwin shook his head.  
‘I shouldn’t have lost control like that’ Irwin muttered.  
‘I’m glad you did’.   
Irwin turned away.  
‘Why are you doing this?’ he asked, turning back.  
‘Doing what?’ Dakin asked.  
Irwin rolled his eyes and laughed in disbelief ‘why do you want this?’  
Dakin considered the question and decided that the occasional truth was needed. He pushed himself up onto his elbows.   
‘I don’t know, I just do. I want you.’  
‘No, you want me to want you.’  
‘That too’ Dakin acknowledged ‘so, I want you to want me, you do, what’s the problem here? Everybody wins, right?’  
Irwin stopped pacing and stood and looked at him.  
‘What is it you want from this? You’ve won, I’ve…you’ve got me to lose control, you win. Why don’t you go home?’  
Dakin grinned ‘nice, tell me I win so I walk away, you get to tell yourself you made me feel good about myself and then let me walk away? Fraid a quick snog on the desk wasn’t really what I had in mind. You asked me what I want? I don’t want to go home; I want you to kiss me again.’  
He could see Irwin’s chest heaving with the effort not to cross the room.   
‘I really don’t see the problem, you want you to kiss me again too.’  
Irwin shook his head and looked away out of the window.  
Dakin looked at him; he needed one final push before he’d finally give in to this.  
‘Please sir’ and with that Irwin had crossed the room and pushed him violently back against the desk, kissing him again.   
And as Irwin kissed him Dakin realised the change in his kiss, there was no restraint this time.   
And as Irwin kissed him Dakin felt his own desire rise at the unrestrained lust he had finally invoked in Irwin. Irwin pulled away from him and began to slowly kiss down his neck. Dakin felt shivers run down his spine and gasped slightly when Irwin moved over a particularly sensitive spot. Irwin noticed and grazed his teeth over the spot making Dakin buck up towards him.   
Irwin lifted himself up slightly, supporting his weight on one hand and ran his free hand slowly down Dakin’s shirt, over his belt to rest lightly over the front of Dakin’s trousers.  
Dakin sucked in a sharp breath.   
He stroked down softly with his thumb watching Dakin’s face. Dakin gasped again. He was trembling slightly and Irwin gazed down at him with obvious affection.  
‘Have you ever done this before?’ he asked softly.  
‘Had sex with my teacher on the school desk, no strangely not.’   
‘Had sex with anyone before’ Irwin clarified.   
Dakin considered for a moment the possibility that the truth might scare him off but didn’t think he was really in the position to lie convincingly right at the present moment.   
‘No, Fiona’s not ready.’  
Irwin nodded and then stroked him gently again ‘anyone ever touch you like this?’  
Dakin shook his head.   
‘You don’t want the person who first makes you feel like this to be me…’  
Irwin said softly, but he didn’t move his hand.  
‘Yes’ Dakin said softly, equally firmly ‘I really do.’  
Irwin smiled and gently moved his fingers.   
Dakin whimpered again ‘you’re a fucking prick tease, sir, you know that.’  
‘Yeah? That’s funny because I think that’s a pretty good description of you.’  
Dakin laughed breathlessly ‘is that what I’ve been teasing?’  
Irwin smiled and slowly began to unbutton Dakin’s trousers and slowly reached inside. Dakin moaned and bucked up into Irwin’s hand.  
Irwin stroked him gently, memorising his every moan, every shift of the body spread out before him.   
Dakin had the feeling that Irwin was deliberately prolonging the pleasure in order to really watch him, to really hold him.   
‘Please’ Dakin whimpered quietly.  
Irwin leaned down and kissed him gently and Dakin raised his hands to grip onto his arms.   
‘Please’ he gasped again between kisses.   
Irwin laughed slightly against Dakin’s lips.   
‘God you don’t know how long I’ve imagined you like this’ Irwin murmured.   
‘Jesus’ Dakin whimpered. He hadn’t considered the possibility that Irwin could make him feel quite this desperate; he’d imagined Irwin being the one reduced to a shivering mess.   
‘Please sir’ he whimpered again and Irwin gripped him properly and stroked him firmly.   
Dakin moaned and shut his eyes.   
Irwin stroked his cheek ‘open them,’ he said softly.   
Dakin did and met eyes, and with a silent gasp felt pleasure wash over him, his whole body shaking. Once it was over he remained shaking on the desk as Irwin cleaned him off and re-buttoned his trousers. Irwin leaned down and kissed him again. He lingered over him for a moment before standing up.  
Dakin found he didn’t have the energy to sit up, he looked lazily across at Irwin ‘that was incredible.’  
Irwin smiled gently ‘only because it was the first.’  
Dakin managed to push himself up onto his elbows.  
‘Think you could make the second even better?’ Dakin asked, with a hint of seduction.  
Irwin smiled and picked up his briefcase ‘we’ll have to wait and see,’ he said as he walked out of the classroom door.


End file.
